


Negotiations

by spareteeth



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dominant Rhys, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, No Aftercare, Rough Sex, bratagawa, not sorry about it either lmao, some blood, submissive katagawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spareteeth/pseuds/spareteeth
Summary: Katagawa wants to go on a nice date with Rhys, but obviously that can’t happen without some persuasion.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh here’s your warning for possible OOC. I don’t really care but I know that’s been a subject of drama lately and I don’t feel like dealing with that today.

However the Maliwan CEO had found himself in this compromised state was a bit of a blur, then again most things were when you were Katagawa Jr. A mixture of reckless, youthful naivety and an undying boner for the face of the enemy probably just about summed it up, though. This had to be their fourth secret encounter this month, thirty-fourth total, and while Katagawa did enjoy their little rendezvous he couldn’t help but want more. 

“You’re spoiled, Kat,” an exasperated sigh met his ears as he stood in trepidation in front of the object of his passions. 

“Oh come on,” he whined, all facades of professionalism cast aside the second he was denied, “Just one real date is all I ask. In public, of course, I won’t budge on that.” He crossed his arms and made an indignant little sound. 

Rhys pinched the bridge of his nose, not capable of dealing with the younger man’s incessant bitching after a long day of scrambling to fix the PR nightmare that was unleashed on him not five hours earlier. The Atlas marketing team had apparently decided that the slogan, “Long, thick, and slick. That’s Atlas, baby,” was appropriate for the release of their newest model. 

_ Sex sells, my ass _ , Rhys remarked snidely to himself.

“You know what? Fine. You wore me down, brat,” he paused and turned his chair so he was facing the Maliwan CEO where he stood next to his desk, “But don’t go getting too excited yet, there’s a cost.”

Katagawa bit his lip to avoid smirking, knowing the “cost” would likely be some sort of sexual favor. Win-win scenario in his mind, maybe he was getting good at this negotiation thing after all. He strode confidently closer to Rhys, their knees bumping now. 

“No cock today.”

He didn’t need to stifle a smirk anymore, because it was replaced with a snivelly frown of disappointment. So much for a win-win scenario. 

“That’s not fair, we had this planned in advance! I missed a meeting for this!” His complaints seemed to burn his chest and throat, the familiar feeling of childish anger threatening to bubble over. 

Rhys laughed dryly and hooked his fingers through Katagawa’s belt loops, “Don’t worry, I won’t send you back without making you come. I’m not one to skimp out on my responsibilities.”

Maliwan swallowed thickly at that, and allowed himself to be pulled onto Atlas’ lap, choosing not to argue again. Instead he opted to kiss the older man, hungry for whatever he had in store for him, wondering if he’d really be satiated by the end of the night. 

Rhys immediately took control, gripping Katagawa’s dark hair and mussing it as he tugged his head to the side, deepening their kiss. The pain sent a thrill down the younger man’s spine and he whimpered into Rhys’ mouth, wordlessly begging for more. 

More than happy to oblige, the fist tightened and elicited a soft moan this time, Katagawa’s hands balled up in Rhys’ button up as he began to grind down onto the other’s growing erection. 

Rhys broke the kiss to catch his breath and fumble in his drawer for lube. Once he procured the bottle and slicked his fingers he made quick work of reaching into Katagawa’s briefs and working him open. The surprised-turned-pleased sounds that resulted may have found their way onto a special file Rhys aptly named “Spank Bank.” The writhing figure on his lap took up an embarrassing amount of space on said file, but Rhys couldn’t help it. The way he looked at him with adoration, despite being bruised and bloodied by him just really did it for him, apparently. 

At the moment his ministrations weren’t particularly cruel, but the lack of pain kinda drove Katagawa mad, as evidenced by his efforts to spur Rhys on. 

But today he had a different kind of torture in mind.

“Baby, if you don’t hold still I won’t help you out,” he warned sternly, smacking the squirming younger man on the ass. Katagawa, not wanting to risk losing his chance to get his rocks off, reluctantly decided against grinding down harder. However obedient he was being overshadowed by how petulant he was being about the whole process, which kind of irked Rhys but whatever. 

Now, at this point Rhys had basically just been doing the bare minimum, only two fingers in and hardly enough to get anyone off. He figured it was time to switch it up a bit. 

Katagawa cried out, shock and pain and pleasure melting together as three metallic fingers found their way as deep in him as possible. The cold, smooth digits pumped quickly and roughly, trying out different angles until they found what they were looking for. And found it they did, brushing hard against his prostate, eliciting another cry, one that softened into a simpering moan as it trailed off. 

Setting a brutal rhythm now that the angle had been sorted out, Rhys spared no mercy. He moved fast and hard, much to the delight on the man on his lap. Katagawa moaned unabashedly, from high and keening to low and breathy, but always loud and shameless. 

“Rhys, fuck, please I need more,” he drawled, face clouded in lust but eyes piercing Rhys’ own. It was hard to hold his ground, looking at the walking temptation he held in his hands, all flushed cheeks and furrowed brows. His usually smooth voice now rough around the edges, crackling with pleasure. But as tempting as he was, he was a brat who needed to know who was in control. 

Rhys smacked him across the face, the shock sending adrenaline through Katagawa’s system, fizzling into the bittersweet sting he found himself chasing so often. The ring Rhys had recently begun wearing hit him just below the eye, tearing the skin and crimson began to stream down his face, staining both of their shirts and igniting a flame deep in both of their bellies from the sheer surprise. Roughly grabbing the younger man by the jaw, he brought them nose to nose and gritted through his teeth, “You’ll get what I give you and you’ll be fucking grateful, slut.” 

Tears welled up in his eyes and he nodded, the harsh words sinking in right as the older man’s ministrations were bringing him to the edge, threatening to topple over any second. The sounds he made embarrassed him a tad, high hiccupy sobs as Rhys impossibly picked up his pace, ripping his orgasm through his body like he’d never experienced before. 

As soon as he came Rhys slipped his hand out and wiped it off on Katagawa’s trousers, then pushed the man onto his shaking legs. 

“I’ll pick you up at 8 tomorrow night, dress casual.”

Katagawa blinked dumbly as he adjusted his clothing, only kind of succeeding at looking like he didn’t just come harder than he ever had, “Yeah, sure! Sounds great,” His voice was wrecked, despite his efforts to sound cool and collected. 

Rhys handed him some tissues to wipe the blood off his face and dismissed the jelly-legged CEO. 

As Katagawa exited and the doors closed behind him, Rhys looked down at his neglected erection, cursing himself for setting up a lose-lose scenario for himself. He was almost as bad at negotiating as Maliwan was. 


End file.
